An enormous amount of information is exchanged, shared, generated, created and/or maintained on a regular basis by individuals, schools, businesses, corporations, governments, regions, countries, and the like. However, managing and engaging with said information, including data, applications, programs, and associated networks, systems, and applications is not without risk, vulnerabilities, failures, weaknesses, defects, bugs, flaws, and/or threats.
Whether the risk is in the form of a computer virus, or in the form of a weakness in the application, program and/or system whereby an unauthorized user can obtain access to proprietary information, what is needed are methods and systems related to software assurance, such as with regard to prioritizing and managing risk for various types of data in a variety of settings.
Moreover, although several compliance standards and/or industry standards associated with compliance, risk and software assurance exist, there remains a need for methods and systems to process data, prioritize risks, map said standards to Common Weakness Enumeration Standards, and generate reports to systematically manage, mitigate, and address weaknesses, defects, bugs, flaws, vulnerabilities, and/or failures in a variety of settings.
More specifically, there exists a need for methods and systems capable of receiving and analyzing sets of data, comparing the data to compliance standards to identify weaknesses, defects, bugs, flaws, vulnerabilities, and/or failures, and further map such findings to Common Weakness Enumeration standards, such as MITRE® Common Weakness Enumeration standards. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs by providing methods and systems for managing and prioritizing risk, as described herein.